


If I Was Your Woman

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Choices oneshots [3]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, OHSY, Pining, Unrequited Crush, poor Aurora, somebody make her a LI already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: on her darkest nights she thinks of Casey Valentine...
Relationships: Aurora Emery/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Choices oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	If I Was Your Woman

On her darkest nights, Aurora thinks of Dr. Ethan Ramsey.

She thinks of the stolen glances he shares with Casey, the open admiration in their eyes when either one of them speak of each other. Her cheeks burn with resentment every time Casey creeps into their apartment late at night, trying not to wake everyone up. She’s always quiet, but Aurora hears anyway. Because she can’t sleep when Casey is away, her thoughts occupied by what the resident is doing with Edenbrook’s star attending.

A few years ago her Aunt Harper was getting pretty chummy with Ramsey herself. Aurora hoped something would come of it, to distract her aunt from pushing her so hard during her final years of med school, to keep the wannabes that tried to trick her into friendship away, year after year of hoping against all hope that one day, people would want to like her for her, and not care about schmoozing her aunt.

On her brightest days Aurora thinks of Casey Valentine.

She thinks of Casey’s heart and her upbeat attitude, her kindness, the mischievous sparkle in those chocolate brown eyes of hers that makes Aurora's stomach bubble up with butterflies. The determined set of her mouth when she decides that helping people should always come above monetary gain, above saving her own ass. Something even doctors within their own friend group would never think about doing twice, Casey is already making a plan for.

Because she cares about people. Loves them, Sees the best in them. Nurtures them. For very little in return.

Aurora can’t sleep at night after seeing Casey in that sealed off room, gasping weakly for air, bodies of her coworkers scattered lifelessly on the floor. She takes herself back to that moment when she ached to break through the glass and rescue Casey, but before she could so much as reach a hand out towards the glass, Dr. Ramsey was shoving past everyone and frantically zipping up the only hazmat suit there was. 

Casey’s eyes, clouded over with weakness and fatigue, lit up when she saw the attending, and Aurora knew that nothing she did would get Casey to look at her like that.

When Casey Valentine gently talks her into patching things up with Aunt Harper it is all she can do not to kiss her on her soft, inviting lips. She stills herself, remembering that just moments before those lips were ravaged in front of everyone by Dr. Ethan Ramsey, and the familiar burn in the back of Aurora's throat is back. Instead of tearfully reaching for Casey like she wants to she stands back, almost cold, makes a curt reply about already being hugged out for the night.

She tries not to think about the momentary glimpse of sadness on Casey’s face after she said it, the confusion in her eyes when her friend rejected her for a hug.

On her darkest nights Aurora thinks of Casey Valentine. 

What it would be like to see her, kiss her, touch her, and call her hers. Those are nights she can’t sleep very well and coincidentally, those are the nights where Casey doesn’t come home at all.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 i just want to love her okay :3 #makearuroraaloveinterestalready


End file.
